


Flowers and My Love (Never to Come Back)

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Bruce has such a sad life, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not pretending," Batman interrupts, very quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and My Love (Never to Come Back)

"I don't know why you care," he spits at Batman one time. It's been a long day. His jaw still aches, his cell is oppressively small and it feels like his brain is on fire with all the yammering from within. He is not, to put it lightly, in the best mood, "or pretend to care-"

"I'm not pretending," Batman interrupts, very quietly.

"-Whatever!" And so he only raises his voice, rage making him snarl like some sort of animal, "it's not like I'm worth it. It's not like you can do anything."

"Harvey-"

"It's not like I _fit_ into your white knight fantasy!"

"Harvey," Batman repeats, very softly. And then comes closer - advances right to the reinforced plastic dividing him from the world, and sinks down to look him in the eye, "Harvey. You have always been worth it, you have never been hopeless, and you have always fit better than you’ll ever know."

He stares for a moment, panting roughly.

"I'm not giving up on you, Harvey."

He stares for another moment... And then forces a smile. It feels, to be poetic, like shattered glass on his lips, "well done, you almost sound sincere."

"Almost," Batman sighs flatly, guiltily. And raises one black gauntlet to press wistfully against the barrier between them.


End file.
